


【VD】末 世 兽 医

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 觉醒者的家养小猫咪
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	【VD】末 世 兽 医

**Author's Note:**

> cp26骗签绘的雷文，之一  
> 有图，找菇和阿巴【

“我回——”  
“啊、你回来啦～”  
解开层层叠叠的安保系统与电子锁，Vergil还没来得及跨进玄关，迎接他的是一副司空见惯而又透着诡异的画面。  
他的孪生弟弟包裹在严严实实的拘束服里，头顶的耳朵和腰后的尾巴一抖一抖地，整个身子都匍匐在距离玄关不太远的地板上。  
“Dante。”Vergil颇为无奈地把怀里抱着的一大堆乱七八糟扔在玄关柜上，把在地板上扮演毛毛虫的弟弟捞起来。“我不是说过乖乖呆在屋里吗。”  
“这不是想你了嘛，哥～哥～”  
猫尾巴绕上Vergil的小臂，蹭在皮肤上还有些痒。  
几年前，一场毁灭性的全球大地震之后，地球上仅存的生物一夜之间出现了或多或少的异变。他们中的大多数成为了没有五感行动迟缓的不死者；一小部分长出了奇异的身体构造，获得了不同常人的能力，统称变异者；还有极少数的，被叫做觉醒者的，他们能分辨出不死者的弱点，以及变异者的异变能力。  
Vergil就是觉醒者中的一员。  
“好了，Dante。我现在先把你的衣服解开，你保证会乖乖的？”  
“我难道不是一直都乖乖的吗？”  
Vergil不置可否地解开拘束衣最外层的电子锁，Dante的脑袋最先获得了自由，于是他讨好地昂起头管他的兄长讨要一个亲吻。Vergil手里的动作一刻不停，当他的弟弟完全从拘束衣中解放出来，只剩下脖子上的项圈时，他搂住Dante的腰，手指沿着尾椎骨抚摸那条毛茸茸的尾巴。Dante的身子猛地弹跳了一下，尾巴上的毛根根炸起，然而他没能逃脱兄长的桎梏，头顶的耳朵颤颤巍巍耷拉了一半。  
“呼——这个味道，你到发情期了。”  
Vergil舔了舔嘴角，他终于放开了腰已经整个塌下去的发情小猫咪，走进屋里启动那堆复杂的仪器。  
“我还有一些数据要收集。”他坐在屋子中央那张椅子上，随手抓起一把仪器上的连接线。“如果你想要的话，就自己坐上来。”  
Dante蓝色的竖瞳骨碌碌转了两下，他并没有如Vergil所说的那样直接坐上去，而是慢条斯理地解开兄长的腰带，从拉下的裤头里弹出半昂着头的阴茎，咧开长着尖利虎牙的嘴角，啊呜一口把龟头整个吞了进去。  
在Dante的头顶伸出猫耳，尾椎冒出尾巴，指甲变得尖利而伸缩自如之时，他还有一个别的异变——他的舌苔上密密麻麻布满柔软的倒刺，舌尖撩进冠状沟的时候凹凸不平的触感摩挲着越来越硬的柱身。Vergil喉咙深处发出一声低吼，他抓住Dante毛茸茸的后脑勺，手里的连接线啪嗒扣进Dante脖子上项圈的接槽中。细微的电流让Dante轻颤着发出含混的呜咽，他吐出已经硬得直往喉咙深处挤压的器官，上撩着眼皮一边窥探兄长的神色，一边扶着柱身有一下没一下地舔舐。  
“……呼。Dante，手伸出来。”  
“——唔嗯？”  
Dante乖乖地把爪子递给他的兄长，然后两支测量心率的夹子吸在他的食指上。  
“别再弄掉了，上次你就动作太大结果什么数据也没记录到。”  
Vergil把孪生弟弟从地上捞起来，Dante的后面早已经黏糊得一塌糊涂，于是他抓着那根毛茸茸的尾巴，掐着弟弟的腰让他坐了下去。  
“嗯啊～慢、一点…哥哥～”  
Dante的上衣被掀起来，两片涂满冰凉凝胶的电极导线贴在他左边的胸口，皮肤受到凝胶的低温刺激，乳头的颗粒立刻饱涨着挺立起来。  
Vergil饶有兴致地看着心电图机屏幕上跃动的曲线，低声命令他的弟弟：“Dante，别发呆，自己动。”  
Dante头顶的猫耳轻微地跳动了几下，他不满地瞪了兄长一眼，但是这对于猫科动物来说看上去更像是某种撩拨。他一边小心翼翼扶着Vergil的肩，一开始还比较缓慢地扭动腰肢，但很快他全身开始细细密密地痉挛起来，后穴紧紧包裹着那根挺立的性器小幅度地划着圆圈，碾过前列腺附近时重心下沉让他的兄长顶到更深的位置。  
Vergil一边用手指把玩着Dante胸口的凸起，然后在某次Dante重心下沉时猛地一挺腰。Dante被他撞得上半身跳动起来，生理性的泪水沾在睫毛上晃得颤颤巍巍。  
“…嗯啊～喵呜——～”  
那声粘腻的猫叫声响起的同时，心电图机上的曲线拐出一个全然崭新的高度。Dante身子向后弓起，高昂起头露出脆弱的侧颈，被他的兄长操得只能发出喵嗷的叫声。Vergil捏住乱晃的尾巴根，掐住尖端配合着阴茎的顶弄来回扫在Dante的臀缝边缘，于是尾尖的绒毛很快被沾湿成乱七八糟的一片。这根尾巴大约是猫科动物的敏感地带，被一边玩弄着尾巴一边撞进后穴，Dante很快就喵呜着射了出来，然后腰身塌软地趴进他兄长的怀里。  
Vergil搂着怀里软掉的大猫，操纵了两下刚完成记录的仪器，于是嗒嗒嗒的声音响作一片，适才检测到的数据自行在另一侧的白纸上打印出来。Vergil继续顶了两下瘫软的Dante，他的弟弟发出粘腻的呜咽声，他摘掉挂在Dante身上的导线与电极，将他翻转着摁在一旁的操作台上。  
“数据记录结束，现在才是真正的开始。你该不会说已经不行了吧，Dante？”  
Dante撅着屁股趴在操作台上，Vergil再次操进去时比刚才还要用力。他难以忍受地扭动着腰肢，刚射过的身体敏感得不行。他尝试着往前爬走，又立刻被捞了回来。然后很快地他连挣扎的力气都丧失殆尽，只能浑身瘫软地被他的兄长顶到抽搐。他舌尖耷拉着伸出无法合拢的嘴唇，溢出的唾液在台面上淌出不规整的一滩。Vergil腰部连抖，闷哼着射满孪生弟弟的小腹，于是Dante两眼翻白地止不住痉挛，他又一次射了出来，不过这次并不是精液，而是晶莹的前列腺液。Vergil退出来把他的弟弟捞进怀里，Dante半阖着眼，身体依然在小幅度地颤动，他看起来像是随时都会晕厥过去，却又强撑着一丝清明蹭着兄长的下颌讨要晚安吻。Vergil揉了揉弟弟蓬松的发旋，抱着他离开研究室走向卧室。  
“这几天我会留在家里，放心睡吧，Dante。”  
“…嗯——”Dante整个蜷缩着钻进Vergil的臂弯，含糊不清地呢喃：“晚安，Verg……”  
他的尾音渐隐在厚重的鼻音里，歪着栽进Vergil怀里昏睡过去。  
“晚安，Dante。”  
Vergil用嘴角碰了碰Dante的额角，然后拧灭房间的顶灯。


End file.
